


"give me a minute. i'm gonna tickle the shit out of you."

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: "give me a minute. i'm gonna tickle the shit out of you."roman won't stop working, so deceit takes drastic measures.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	"give me a minute. i'm gonna tickle the shit out of you."

"Babe, come to bed." Deceit put a gloved hand on Roman's shoulder as he tried to catch a glimpse at what his boyfriend was working on.

  
"I just have to finish this, Dee," Roman mumbled with a fond but exasperated glance. "Go to bed without me. I'll be there when I'm finally pulled away from my desk."

  
Dee smirked. "Well, I would just _hate_ to have to make you go to sleep.

  
Roman set down his pencil. "You wouldn't."

  
"Oh, you're right. I _wouldn't_ tickle you until you were forced to come cuddle me until I fall asleep. That would be so very out of character, right baby?"

  
"Shut up," Roman mumbled with an exasperated lover's tone. 

  
"Alright, alright," Dee said. "After all, actions _do_ speak louder than words." 

  
"Wait, what?" was all Roman had time to say before he was tackled onto the floor in a fit of laughter. "Stop it, stop it! I'll come to bed!"

  
"Thank you, dear." Roman stayed on the floor, breathing heavily, as Dee lied down on the bed waiting for him. "You _didn't_ promise to come to bed once you were away from your desk."

  
Roman giggled breathlessly. "Give me a minute." 

  
"What if I can't wait a minute?" Dee asked innocently, putting a hand on the scaly side of his face in a pout.

  
"I'm going to tickle the shit out of you."

Dee laughed. "I'm _sure_ you will."


End file.
